space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 38
Episode 38 - "Site Crap Fuckton" . U N D E R . C O N T S T R U C T I O N . Spacedate: 4257.106.13.28 Episode 38 started the night mid-combat once again, with the Delta Squad Marines still in the Chaotic Caverns of Laak 3, having butchered a helpless Grogre, and it's adopted tribe of Bear-Bugs, then charged past the Dungeon Exit in pursuit of a fleeing Knoll. This had led them to the throne-room of the Knoll Chieftain, where they had engaged with the pack-leader and his various bow and spear-wielding followers. Sprout and Braxxz were engaged with the Chief, (now severely compromised with -12 to his next Save, -14 to Strike and -15 to Defend), while Ray was taking fire from the Archers and Zorf was taking a moment to compose himself back in the hallway. Braxxz pincered the Cheif in the head, splattering his brains everywhere, while fumbling his into it., then moving further into the room. Archers mostly suck, but one AP'd Braxxz, who natural 2'd into it. then Ray gave up a free action to move up, but got brutally missed, then was unawkward but made Sprout Awkward. Ray double attacked, double hit & Shock 10'd a new guy, Sprout ran over to the first Shock 10 Archer, Jabbing him and stunning. Braxxz Adrenalized since he had taken 2 hits on his personal. Last guy double defended, then the other guy put his Spear off Ray, Sprout started a Flurry, hitting because -10, Knoll on Sprout dropped Spear & bite attacked, but was super futile. Zorf temporal-Maged back to initiative 15 and buffed his rifle, then opened up with the Musket, killing one of the Shocked Archers, followed up by Sprout killing the other Shocked guy. Last guy Speared at Braxxz, but he defended. One guy left, but he is super Defendy. Sprout jump booted over to the last guy, hit with his Squad Command, cold 1 -12 to save, then Nat 20 Defended against Zorf then defended again, braxz hit though, so double tapped for a Nat 20, then it Nat 20 defended agains \Ray's nasty bead lightning. Sprout makes evil Prone Commmand, fails its save, Braxxz fired acid pistol claw at it, hits 'cause Prne, leaving it with one on its personal. Zorff put it out of its misery, threading the needle form back in the hall. 1 Combat Awarded. Spacedate: 4257.106.13.29 Searched Cavern, found 2,000 Gold Pieces. Sprout tamped down Zorfs sprayin Arteries.there was large Oaken steel bound door in the west wall of the cavern. Sprout opens with looking, fire trap goes off, but Sprout temporal defends and its off of Rays AC..Sprout moves ahead quickly before things get awkward, ray moved though unawkwardly though and then his eyes aloft spotted a Gob-Hoblin ahead in the corridor. Spacedate: 4257.106.??.?? .Sprout moves ahead quickly before things get awkward, ray moved though unawkwardly though and then Episode 38 Epilogue First Edition Homage Dungeon Crawling... '30 Generic Points not to be spent until after the fight. ' Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet